


Confidence

by ankylo_2367



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367
Summary: Nico used to compete.Then, the accident happened.He hasn't put his foot in the stirrup since.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Ch 1 - The Incident

Deep in the forest, a fox sleeps. All is silent; no anarchy, no motion. Sunshine paints the leaves of oak trees, highlighting the signature reds and yellows that mark the beginning of autumn. It perks up as it hears a twig snap. Without a moment’s hesitation, the fox has dashed off into the undergrowth.  
A piebald Irish Cob walks into the clearing. He is accompanied by his rider, Bianca di Angelo. She holds the reins in one hand, taking in the crisp air. It’s been a while since either of them have taken a trail by themselves, and this serves as a nice break.  
The gelding stops in his tracks and stares intently to his right. Bianca frowns, turning to look as well. She scans her surroundings, but sees nothing other than a couple squirrels.  
“Volatore, come on. It’s nothing.” she grumbles.  
Volatore pins his ears, and with no warning, bolts out from beneath her. She barely hits the ground before her horse has galloped off.  
Bianca groans and begins to stand. Before she can get to her feet, she spots something moving in the brush.  
A mountain lion rushes out, and with a single bite to the spine, takes its prey.


	2. Ch 2 - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — NICO POV —

I think about that day all the time.   
I remember lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan go around and around.   
It didn’t serve as a distraction. I just didn’t want to go to sleep because if I stayed awake, it would still be a day that I’d seen Bianca. I could still say I’d talked to her just a few hours ago.   
But I failed at that, too. I fell asleep there, waiting, watching. I’ve never felt that cold.   
I tried to go to the barn the next day. The second I got there, I went to see Volatore. He was Bianca’s horse— our dad bought him for her twelfth birthday. We got him from a kill pen.   
Everyone told him not to get a rescue horse for a twelve year old. They said it would be dangerous.   
I guess they were right.   
So I haven’t put my foot in the stirrup since. I’m afraid. Every time I step near a horse nowadays, I just seize up. I’ve tried to get closer, but I just can’t bring myself to. It’s like alarms start firing off in my brain; back up, i’m going to get hurt, those are dangerous.  
I wish I could ride again.   
I can’t.


End file.
